Crashed Sailed
by Wiggle34
Summary: A story about Mike and Kate set 6 years after season four. I not very good at summarys so read to find out : Also you will find that this story is also on another forum.
1. Chapter 1

This is OC and most likely would never ever happen but I had fun writing it. As it is a fic it does not matter if it is not really in character for these toon's I like it. Hope you enjoy it. Comments are welcome as always.

Set 6years later

Nav (Nikki) has just been posted back to Hammersley

0700hrs

Mike Flynn's mobile phone rings. Mike is still in bed

"Mike Flynn speaking"

"Mike Maxine here your being crashed sailed to pick up the SAS guys from Samaru"

"Why us, can't someone else do it" Sounding not to impressed

"Sorry Mike but all the other boats are busy or in for repairs"

"When do we leave" Mike is not impressed

"1000hrs Mike"

"Ok Maxine will let the rest of them know"

"Fair winds Mike"

"Bye Maxine" Mike hangs up the phone dam mum is not going to like me.

0900hrs

The entire crew par the Co and XO are on the boat loading supplies for their trip.

"Anyone seen the boss or X?" asked Nav

"Most likely at Navcom getting our orders" replied Dutchy

Next thing the crew see two very unhappy officers walking to the boat. Who are talking to each other as they get closer to the boat they stop talking.

"Morning Sir, Ma'am" says Nikki as Mike and Kate walk onto the ship

Kate keeps walking ignoring Nav. Nav looks at Swain with a puzzled look what is up with her. Swain just shrugs his shoulders.

"Nav let the senior sailors know meeting in the ships office in 30mins. I will be in my cabin till then if you need me"

"Yes Sir"

Mike walks off to head to his cabin.

Nikki and Swain both head off as well

"What is up with those two today they both are not impressed over something" Nikki says

"Well we might find out in 30mins. Maybe it has something to do with us being crashed sailed"

"Maybe swain, Maybe" says Nav

0910hrs

Mike is on the phone to his mother in his cabin with his door slightly ad jar. And Nikki walks past hearing Mike talking on the phone

"Hi Mum"

"Got bad news we won't be there tonight been crashed sailed"

"Yes mum I know today is an important day but work is work not much we can do about it"

"Yes mum will let her know. We will come over once we are back"

"No mum don't ring Maxine"

"Please don't mum"

"Yes mum"

"Bye mum" Nikki quickly walks off. Mike got a mystery woman she says to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

0930hrs

Senior sailors have all gathered in the ships office. Mike walks in along with Kate.

"Right are we all hear"

I mixture of yeses can be heard from within the room

"Right sorry to have to crash sail us today of all days but Navcom have no other boat free to do this task. We have been tasked to pick up the SAS guys from the Samaru Islands. Nav can you set a course for the Samaru Islands please. Now please all make the SAS guys feel welcome and at home here. X can you inform Bird that she will have extra guests for the trip back that she will need to prepare meals for"

"Yes sir" comes from Kate

"Ok that is all. Guys back to work we sail in 25mins. X a word before you go please"

Once all the other sailors have left the room Mike whispers to Kate

"Mum says hi and she is not impressed, she wanted to ring Maxine told her not too but not sure if she will listen. I told her we came round once we are back in port"

"Ok and no problem not your fault this happened"

"No it is the stupid SAS for requesting a day pick up on today of all days"

"Anyway better head to the bridge see you up there X"

1030hrs

Up on the bridge

"Nav how long till we are at Samara?" Mike asks Nav

"Another 4hours Sir we should be there about 1430hrs" reply's Nav

"Thanks Nav. I am going to go down to my cabin and do some paperwork. If you need me that is where I will be. Xo you have the ship." Mike says in a not to happy mood

"XO has the ship" replies Kate

Mike heads off to his cabin. Nikki walks over to Kate

"How was your Shore leave Ma'am?"

"It was ok. And yours Nav?"

"Good thanks Ma'am. Pete came over which was nice"

"Things going well there, then are they?"

"They seem to be he is happy to go slow and has no issue with me having a few photos of Josh on display"

"That is good Nav you deserve some happiness after everything that happened"

"Thanks. Though do you know what is up with grumpy boots, he has been in a grump since you two got here does he really hate the SAS guys that much does he?"

"I have no real idea par that he told Maxine he had a very important dinner today that he had to go to and being crashed sailed was not part of his plans for today. But that is all he said. He never went into detail with Maxine about it. Most likely cause I was in the room too."

"Um ok maybe that is why then I thought it might have been some woman he might be seeing"

"Don't ask me Nav I have no idea who the boss sees or dates"

"Yea but you guys live next door to each other"

"Yes but that is thanks to the Navy putting us side by side."

"Came on X you must see who comes and goes form his house when you guys are on shore leave"

"Nav I don't so drop it please" says Kate all defensive

"Nav you have the ship I need to go down my cabin"

"Yes Mam. Navigator has the ship" Kate walks off. Nikki looks towards Swain.

"Something is up with those two. And I doubt it has something to do with the SAS troops"

"I have no Idea Nav and you should leave it alone. When they are in a mood they bite easy and also the tasks they give are 100% worse than a good day" says Swain

"You know something don't you Swain"

"No Nav I don't. And you know what those two are like they don't talk about anything personal at all."

"True there Swain"


	3. Chapter 3

1230hrs

Navcom, Cairns.

Maxine's Office

Maxine is in her office doing some paper work when there is a knock on her door.

"Ma'am call on line 3. A lady by the name of Helen Flynn says she is Commander Mike Flynn's mother and want's to speak to you"

"Thank you lieutenant, Close the door on your way out please"

"Yes Ma'am"

Maxine waits till the doors closes. Then picks up the phone. _(Sorry you only getting the one sided view of this phone conversation)_

"Commander Maxine White speaking"

"Hi Helen how are you?"

"Ryan and I are good thank you for asking. Now what can I do for you?"

"Yes he did say he had an important dinner but would not say what and who with."

"Oh it was with you guys. I see though normal that has never been an issue for him"

"Pardon can you repeat that"

"What he never told me and who is the lucky lady then since he has not told me of her."

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE PLAYING AT" Maxine yells. People outside her office turn to look at Maxine in her office

"Ok. Thanks Helen. I better go I need to sort out this mess that Mike has coursed. Have a good day"

"Bye"

Maxine hangs up the phone. A few minutes later she picks up the phone and rings Canberra


	4. Chapter 4

1400hrs

HMAS Hammersley  
>Bridge<p>

RO, Charge, Swain, Nav, XO and CO, are all up on the Bridge. When the stat phone rings

"HMAS Hammersley Leading Seamen Dixon speaking"

"Put me on to your CO please"

"Sir Commander White for you" RO passes Mike the stat phone

"Thank you RO"

"Hello Maxine what can I do for you?"

"Mike, have you forgotten to inform me of anything"

"No Maxine I haven't forgotten to inform you of anything" Mike is looking puzzled. Kate and Nikki both notice the look on his face.

"Are you sure about that Mike"

"Yes I am totally sure Maxine"

"Fine then is Lieutenant McGregor there?"

"Yes she is."

"Can you put her on please?"

"X. Commander White wants to speak to you" Mike passes the Stat Phone to Kate.

"Hello Commander White. Lieutenant McGregor speaking"

"Hello Lieutenant. How are you?" Kate is looking a tad unsure. In the back ground you can hear a Mayday call come over the radio

"Fine thank you Ma'am"

"Lieutenant has there been any change in your relationship status that would require us here at Navcom to be informed off so it can be marked on your record for when something happens to you?" Mike mouths that she is needed to get a boarding ready

"No Ma'am. Nothing at all. I am not in a relationship at present Ma'am. But I am sorry I am going to have to give you back to the CO, I am needed for a boarding?" Kate passes the phone to Mike

"Sorry Maxine but I am going to have to go we got a mayday call and we need to deal with it."

"Ok Mike. But I will talk to you again later on. Fair winds Mike"

"Thanks Maxine." Mike hangs up the phone shaking his head. Thinking to himself _what is up with Maxine.__  
><em>  
>Swain and Nav are looking at each other. Nav is thinking <em>what is, Commander White thinking by asking about the XO's relationship status. Must talk to her about that later on.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

1430hrs

"Co to the Bridge. CO to the bridge."

Mike leaves his cabin and heads to the bridge.

"Yes X you called"

"Yes Sir we are 20mins out from Samaru Sir. Do you won't to pull the ship along the wharf or anchor out and we take a shore party in to collect the SAS troops?"

"Do you know where abouts the troops are X?"

"Yes Sir just finished talking to their Captain they are 15mins out from the wharf"

"Ok X we shall see if we can get alongside the wharf if not then we will send a shore party in. X is my Kevlar vest up here yet?"

"No Sir do you want me to go get it?"

"Yes please X"

1445hrs

Samaru. Mike and Kate are outside the Bridge. Mike is using the outside controls to guide Hammersley up to the port

"Ok X. Let's see if we can get alongside this wharf to make this pick up a tad easier. Though is the shore party ready to go if need be?"

"Yes they are Sir"

"Thanks X"

As Hammersley gets closer to the wharf Mike speaks again.

"X why did you not inform me it was Captain Roth's team that was meeting us here?" Looking at Kate with a not to impressed expression on his face. Kate walks up closer to him so she can whisper to him so that no one else can hear just in case someone is near that she can't see.

"Well Sir today has not gone as planned and you have not been a good mood I thought it would be best to not say anything while on the bridge. You got nothing to worry about."

"It is not me I am worried about it is him and what he might do to you."

"Don't worry I will be fine. And to make you happy I shall stick to the bridge"

"Thank you" Mike and Kate share a Smile.

1500hrs

Hammersley is now docked at Samaru

1500hours

Navcom Cairns

Commander Marshall walks in to the Cairns office.

"Is Commander White in please?"

"Yes she is Sir. She should be in her office"

"Thank you"

Commander Marshall walks over to Maxine office. And finds Maxine outside talking to another Navy person

"Maxine why do I get a phone call from Canberra while on Holiday up here visiting family to say I need to come and see you urgently. They said you would full me in on the details"

"Yes Steve we have an issue concerning the officers on Hammersley. And Canberra said they would send someone. Why don't we go into my office?"

Maxine and Steve walk into her office

"Why am I getting the feeling I am not going to like this conversation we are about to have Maxine."

"You will not Steve at all"

1515HRS

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE TWO PLAYING AT" Yells Steve. Everyone outside Maxine's office stop and looks towards her office. Steve storms out.

"Lieutenant get me Hammersley on the stat phone straight away"

"Yes Sir"


	6. Chapter 6

1530hrs

Navcom.

Maxine Whites Office

"Commander Marshall?"

"Yes Lieutenant"

"Sir Hammersley is busy right now picking up the SAS troops their RO said to try again in 30mins and they should be off the wharf and heading back to base"

"Thank you Lieutenant"

The Lieutenant leaves Maxine office.

"So Maxine where did you get this info again"

"From his mother she rang me this morning not at all impressed that I had crashed sailed Hammersley. And informed me of what we now know. Though when I spoke to both parties over the stat phone earlier on they both said there was nothing important that we needed to know or be informed off."

"Right well I better talk to them and sort out what is going on and we will also meet them down at the docks when they arrive in port. They are not getting away with this that easy or lightly either. Do you have an office I can use Maxine I need to make a few calls back to Canberra and inform them of what I know."

"Sure use the one next door to mine has everything you need in there."

"Thanks Maxine. Oh and can you ring Mike's mother and see what other info she is willing to give up to us. Before Mike rings her and gets her to stop talking to us. Maybe even get them to come down here if possible. I do know they are a couple of hours drive away."

"No problem Steve will get on to it"

Steve and Maxine both leave Maxine's office.

1600hrs

Hammersley

"Ok Nav set course for home"

"Yes Sir"

Kate walks up on to the bridge

"X the SAS troops all settled in are they?"

"Yes Sir they are"

"That is good"

"Sir we had a call form Navcom earlier on when we were docked and loading the SAS guys on. The Lieutenant who rang said Commander Marshall was wonting to speak to you. I told him to ring back in 30mins sir" Mike goes a tad white and looks at Kate

"Thanks RO" Stat phone starts ringing and Mike picks it up (Sorry another one sided phone call here)

"HMAS Hammersley Commander Flynn speaking"

"Yes Marshall what can I do for you"

"No sir" Mike says this with a tad bit of force. Everyone par Kate turns to look at Mike

"Yes Sir" Mike is starting to look very worried and concerned

"Excuse me Sir. You got told WHAT!" Mike goes white as a ghost

"No Sir that was not the plan at all Sir" Captain Roth has walked up on to the bridge

"Sir we both did not" Kate looks up and sees his look. Knowing full well what Mike is talking about. She goes very quiet. And starts to worry

"Yes Sir"

"No Sir"

"Yes Sir I know where she will be. Ring my house phone she should answer. If not ring her mobile she has one for when they travel and so I can keep in touch easier" Mike is sitting in his chair shaking his head.

"Yes Sir Lieutenant McGregor is right here beside me" Captain Roth is starting to wonder what is going on

"Yes Sir I will put her on"

"X Commander Marshall wants to speak to you" Mike hands Kate the stat phone.

"Hello Commander Marshall"

"Sir I am not sure what to say"

"Sir"

"Yes Sir"

"Ok Sir"

"Yes Sir I will just check with Nav"

"Nav how long till we reach port?"

"2000hrs X" replies Nav

"Sir we should be reaching port at about 2000hrs"

"Yes Sir"

"Ok Sir"

"Yes Sir I understand you won't us straight away"

"Ok Sir"

"Bye Sir"

Kate hangs up the Stat phone.

The whole bridge is quiet. Till Captain Roth speaks

"May I ask what that was all about?"

"None of your business Captain now excuse me I am going to my cabin X you have the ship"

"Yes Sir. X has the ship" Kate replies quietly that if there was more noise no one would have heard her. She has a hint of sadness in her voice.

Then you hear the CO cabin door slam shut. Everyone on the Bridge jump with surprise at the sound, par Kate who is a million miles away. Nav notices that Kate is just steering out the Bridge windows with a lone tear rolling down her face. Nav decides to go over to her. She places a hand on Kate shoulder.

"X" no response from Kate

"Kate" Kate hears Nav this time wipes the tear off her face and replies to Nav

"Yes Nav"

"Everything ok you look like you are a million miles away?"

"Everything is fine Nav"

Nav walks off. Jim is still on the Bridge trying to figure out what is going on. He can tell Kate is upset over something and so he decides to go and talk to her.

"Kate sweat heart you look upset is there anything I can do for you" Jim then places a hand on her arm. Kate turns to face Jim.

"Jim number one I am not your sweet heart, two do not touch me unless it is work related. And three it is none of your bloody business. Nav you have the ship" Kate says in a very stern voice. She gets up from the CO's chair and heads off the bridge.


	7. Chapter 7

Swain and Nav look at each other giving the, I have no idea what that is all about look. The Bridge is still very quiet everyone is afraid to talk just in case their CO or XO came back to the bridge. They don't want to say the wrong thing and be cleaning toilets or worse the boat with a tooth brush. Jim is still on the bridge also trying to get an idea of what was going on and why Kate is upset. He knows it has something to do with the phone call.

Next thing the crew look towards the bridge door as they hear yelling coming from the CO Cabin they can't make out all the words but the hear a few of them. But they hear one sentence loud and clear.

"Bloody hell we will lose our Jobs now" comes from Kate. She yells it but everyone can tell there is also a lot of emotion in that sentence

Then slam goes the CO's cabin door. A few minutes late you here another door slams.

Jim leaves the bridge thinking. _What could she have done that is so bad that she will lose her job here in the Navy? She can't be with Mike she is still working with him and that is a big no, no in the Navy. Maybe I have a chance with her again. I will ask her when we get back to port._

**Back up on the bridge**

"Swain you have the ship. I am going to go check on the X"

"Eye Ma'am, Swain has the ship"

Nav leaves the bridge and heads off to the cabin she shares with Kate. When she gets to the cabin she knocks gentle and then opens the door.

"X. Are you ok?" Nav notices Kate is crying as she moves over towards her rack which is where Kate is laying down. Crying into her pillow.

"Kate?"

Kate moves to sit up. She wants to say something but just can't seem to speak

"Kate it will be ok whatever is wrong it will be fine" Nav puts her arm around her friend. Kate learns on her shoulder and starts crying even more. After a while Kate starts to stop and carm down some. She sits up right again.

"Thanks Nikki" Kate says. Wiping her face

"No problem, though not sure what I have done"

"Just being here helps. Anyway better freshen up and head back to the bridge. I will be up in 10mins"

"Ok X. See you then" Nikki leaves the cabin. Kate decides to go have a shower.

When Nikki arrives back up on the bridge Swain talks to Nav.

"Nav is the X ok?"

"Not sure Swain she is very upset but she won't tell me anything at all. She said she be up here in about 10mins"

"Ok Nav you have the ship"

"Eye, Navigator has the ship"


	8. Chapter 8

1700hrs

**Navcom Cairns**

Maxine and Steve are waiting for Mikes Parents to arrive.

"Hello we been asked to came here by Maxine White" Helen Flynn says

"Follow me please"

They follow the young lady.

"Maxine" Helen says when she sees Maxine

"Helen and James Nice to see you guys again"

"Same here Maxine. But can you please explain why you have requested us to come down here to speak to us?" asks Helen

"Came with me to my office and we will talk in private" Maxine gets the attention or one of her officer workers

"Lieutenant Can you get Commander Marshall for me and ask him to came to my office right away"

"Yes Ma'am"

Maxine, Helen and James all go off to Maxine's office. The Lieutenant goes off to find Commander Marshall

"Sir"

"Yes Lieutenant"

"Commander White has asked me to inform you that she requires you in her office right away"

"Thank you Lieutenant"

Steve heads off to Maxine's office

**1800hrs**

**Hammersley**

"Nav how far out are we from port"

"About one and half hours Sir we been making good time"

"Ok thank you Nav. RO can you get Commander White from Navcom on the line for me please?"

"Yes Sir" "Sir Navcom, Commander White" RO passes Mike the Stat phone.

"Maxine, Mike Flynn speaking"

"Just informing you of our new eta to base 1930hrs"

"Commander Marshall said if the time changed we had to inform you"

"Yes we both will be in our whites and ready to leave as soon as we dock"

"Ok Maxine see you then"

"Bye" Mike hangs up the stat phone.

"Sir is everything ok? Normal Navcom don't request you be ready to go as soon as we dock they normal wait till we all done." asks Swain

"It is ok Swain. Nothing to worry yourself over. Just some things that the X and I have to get cleared up with Navcom before we set sail again.


	9. Chapter 9

**1900hrs**

**Navcom**

"Maxine we better get sorted to go down and collect Mike and Kate do you won't to come with me or stay here with his parents?"

"I think I will come down with you Steve. Helen, James will you two be right here in my office. I can get one of the Lieutenant's to bring you in a hot drink?"

"That would be nice and yes we will be fine here Maxine you go do what you got to do" replies Helen

"Right then Steve and I will be off and someone will be in, in a minute to find out what you want"

Steve and Maxine both leave Navcom heading to the docks to wait for Hammersley to dock.

**1710hrs**

Hammersley is coming past the heads leading into the Cairns Harbour for home base.

Up on the Bridge.

"Swain can you please bring the boat in and also make sure everything is done before you leave please I need to go get changed and sorted before we dock"

"Yes Sir. No problem with doing that for you" replies Swain

"X you better go get ready too"

"Yes Sir" Kate says quietly before leaving the bridge

"Nav you have the ship"

"Eye Sir, Navigator has the ship" Mike then goes down to his Cabin to get ready.

Nav decides to talk to Swain

"Swain how bad must it be for Navcom to want those two before we even finished all our docking process?"

"Must be very important Nav normally the Boss and X don't go up till everything is done and the crew has been dismissed"

"Thanks Swain"

**1725hrs**

Hammersley is starting to line up with the dock

"Swain do I see both Commander White and Commander Marshall on the dock?"

"Yes you do Nav"

"No wonder the Boss and X are not in a good mood. If Marshall is up here it can't be good news"

"We can only wait to find out Nav"

"True there Swain"

Down in the CO cabin. Knock knock

"Came in"

"It is only me Sir" Kate's voice is a little shaky and quiet she is not sounding like the normal brave strong XO that Mike is so use to hearing

"You ready for this X" Kate closes the door as she comes in

"Um, no not really Mike. This was not how I planned them to find out."

"Me either. But we be right we can get through this so don't worry I am right here beside you ok"

"Ok. Well we better get moving we got to be first off remember and we are in enough trouble as it is"

"Yes let's go and get this over with" Mike and Kate both leave Mikes cabin and head to the boat deck at the back.

On the boat deck Captain Jim Roth and his troops are getting ready to leave the ship once it docks. Jim sees Mike and Kate came up both dressed in their whites. Mike with his hand on her back. When Jim looks at the dock he just does not see his transport but also Commander White and Commander Marshall.

Hammersley has docked and the walk way has been put in place Steve and Maxine came over straight away to stand on the deck of Hammersley.

"Mike I am extremely disappointed in you. You are meant to set the example. Not drag your Executive officer into it as well" Steve says in a stern voice. Jim and his team are still on the boat deck. While other troops came on and help load their stuff into their waiting vehicle.

"Sir, do we have to do this here it is not fear on Kate or the crew. The crew have no idea about this"

"Is that so is it" Kate just nods her head. Mike keeps his hand on the back of Kate. Trying to give her some comfort

"Mike, Kate what you have done is against Navy regulations. And the fact you guys hide it as well does not help. Now where is your Coxswain I need to talk to him and find out what he knows about all of this?"

"Sir he knows nothing no one on here knows about it we never told anyone. Sir it was private and that is how we wanted it to be."


	10. Chapter 10

Up on the bridge of Hammersley Nav and Swain are busy along with Charge getting the boat all sorted. Mike and Commander Marshall arrive in the bridge.

"Swain Commander Marshall would like a word with you please. You can use the Senior Sailors mess if you like should be private enough in there"

"Yes Sir, Commander Marshall would you follow me please?"

"Sure. Mike I won't you to go back down to Maxine and wait for me there please?"

"Yes Sir"

Mike, Swain and Steve all leave the bridge

Back down on the boat deck Maxine is talking to Kate

"Kate why did you guys not feel like coming and saying something to me we could have worked something out"

"We wanted to keep it as private as possible"

"But why most people would have been happy"

Mike walks over to Maxine and Kate. He stands right beside Kate and puts his hand back on her back. Giving Kate a small rub at the same time.

"Kate you ok" Mike asks

"I am fine Mike. Maxine can we please go up to your office and talk about this I don't won't to talk about it here on the boat."

"Ok once Steve is back we will head off" Maxine walks off the boat and over to the car to talk to the drive. Mike and Kate walk over to the other side of the boat to talk where no one can hear them.

While up on the dock Jim looks over to them noticing how close they are and how Mike has one hand on her back. Stupid idiot he is she loves him and he is still on this boat with her. Jim Shakes his head and then gets in the waiting vehicle and leaves.

Maxine also notices the pair on the boat. She can tell from the way Kate is that she is upset, hurt and worried and Mike is trying to stay strong for the both of them.

"What the hell are we going to do about this" Maxine says to herself

A few minutes Later Steve returns to the boat deck.

"Mike, Kate we better head off"

"Yes Sir" they both say at the same time. They walk of Hammersley both saluting to the mascot. They all get into the same car and head off to Navcom.

Swain returns to the bridge.

"Swain what did Commander Marshall won't?"

"Sorry Nav I can't say anything about what is going on till it has been sorted out. Sorry my fingers are tied till then"

"NP Swain."

Nav heads off.


	11. Chapter 11

_**2000hrs**_

_**Navcom Cairns**_

**Maxine Office.**

Mike, Kate, Steve and Maxine have just arrived in to her Office. Everyone sits down.

"Right you both know why we have called you guys in don't you" says Steve

"Yes" Both Mike and Kate say at the same time

"Right well I am going to ask you two some questions and I won't the truth from both of you. I know both of you have been trying to avoid answering them while on the boat. And after talking to your Coxswain I can semi see why unless he is also covering for you two."

"No Sir Swain and the crew know nothing at all. Once in uniform we became CO and XO. Mike and Kate get left at home" replies Mike

"Right you two. After taking to your parents Mike we found out some more info. More than we had when we rang you two earlier. So you better be straight with me if you guys won't any chance at all of staying in the Navy. How long has this been going on for?"

"In what way do you mean Sir" replies Kate

"Ok how long have you two known each other?"

"15yrs"

"How long have you two been in a personal relationship?"

"Which one sir" replies Mike.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHICH ONE" yells Steve. What staff is still in Navcom turn and look at Maxine's office

"Well, Kate and I have had more than one personal relations ship Sir"

"Ok Mike how long has the current personal relationship been going on for?" replies Maxine giving Steve some time to cool down

"6yrs" relies Kate quietly Mike reaches over and puts his hand on top of her hand to try and help comfort her. He knows how hard it is for her to talk about personal things. Kate is a private person. Both Steve and Maxine are shaking their heads.

"It started after I got nearly blown up Sir, by a sub. When I was unable to return to Navcom Kate and I decided that since we have worked as professionals even with each other knowing how the other one felt. We thought why not give it another go and see what happens." Replies Mike

Mike and Kate look at each other. Having one of their non-talking conversations. Which everyone notices.

"Right" replies Marshall "And this other relationship when was that"

"When I was her teacher at Office training at Watson Bay Sir." replies Mike. Steve interrupts Mike and yells again at the two of them.

"WHAT THE HELL. DO YOU TWO HAVE NO REGUARD FOR THE RULES THAT THE NAVY HAVE IN PLACE"

"Now Mike your mother here informed me that you two are also married is this correct" asks Maxine. Maxine decides to address the question direct to Mike, as she can see Kate is not being her normal self.

"Yes we are"

"And how long have you two been married then"

"5yrs today"

"Ok why is then that today of all days I get a phone call asking me why I have crash sailed you lot have you guys not been on patrol or something on this day" replies Maxine to Mike again

"Well Ma'am we have been lucky so far either we are on shore leave or in some port somewhere so Mike and I have been able to do something. This is the first time that we have planned something and it has not gone to plan." Kate says

They all sit in Maxine Office in silence.

"Sir, you can't help who you fall in love with" says kate

"Yes you can Kate"

"No Sir you can't. We both have tried but it did not work. The reason we broke up the first time was the navy rules I thought if I left we both be able to move on and sadly that was not true it was the biggest mistake of my life. When you assigned Kate to my ship I told you I did not won't her on board but you said I had no choice. Now she is the best dam XO I have ever had working with me. We understand each other and when things go wrong we just somehow know what the other one is thinking and can get ourselves and our team out of trouble with out to much risk or worse injury to the team. I may take risks that others don't take to save people and yes I do at times put my team at risk but that is due to knowing and trusting my team of sailors who I think of as family to me. My way of doing things have not always seen eye to eye with you lot here at Navcom but my team backs me up. Just because Kate and I have a personal relationship does not change or affect my job. If more so it makes my job easier because Kate understands me and can tell what I am thinking."

"Mike, Kate I am not sure what is going to happen here normally you are court marshalled and are relieved of duty but Mike you have put across a few good points. I would like you two to come back tomorrow at 1000hrs."

"Yes Sir" Mike and Kate say

"Now Mike and Kate I have never seen you two wearing any rings where are they?" asks Maxine

Kate reaches to her neck and pulls on the chain on her neck.

"Right here Ma'am on a chain that I wear, and when on Hammersley they are in the locked Safe in Mike's cabin" replies Kate

"Right well you two better start wearing them as it is noted down in your file now that you two are married"

Kate just nods her head.

"Ok you are both dismissed see you tomorrow. Helen and James thanks for being here" replies Maxine.

Mike, Kate and his parents leave Maxine's office and head home.


	12. Chapter 12

Maxine gets up and closes her door.

"Steve what are we going to do. Mike is right those two are our best dam team on the patrol boat division"

"I know Maxine I also know how hard it is to get someone to work with Mike we went through so many XO's till Kate came along. And she been the first XO Mike has ever left in charge of Hammersley when he has lead boarding's on my request. I use to fight him and in the end he still never led them."

"Maxine where are the two of them living? It has just dawned on me if they are married they must be living together what is the physical address they both have on their files?"

"I am not sure but I will go get their files and we can find out"

Five minutes Later Maxine comes back with Kate and Mikes personal files

"Ok we got them living next door to each other" says Maxine. Steve reaches for the files that Maxine is looking at.

"Ok Kate has moved. This address is Mike's house he has been living there for the last 12years."

Steve continues to read through both their files to get more info on what they have done and achieved since he left Cairns.

"I am not looking forward to deciding what to do with these two."

"Has Brass given you any idea on what you can do Steve"

"No sadly they said it is up to me and they will support my decision on the matter. This is even harder because I make the choice and then normal you would give it to them and that is that. But there is a lot more going on here than what I first thought and my first idea I don't think is going to work."

"Yea sometimes being here is so much easier than being at Canberra"

"Right I think I have an idea I am going to run it past you and you tell me what you think"

Back at Mikes House

Mike's Parents are there and so is Kate.

"Mum, dad make yourself at home Kate and I are off to get change then we will do something about dinner"

"Don't worry about dinner I will order us in some Chinese is that ok with you two?" says Helen

"Yes that is fine number is by the phone. My credit card is in my wallet. We won't be too long" Mike puts his wallet down on the kitchen bench by the phone.

"Np Mike" Mike and Kate walk off to their bedroom.

Up in their room Kate is sitting on the bed crying. Mike walks in and sees her he goes and sits beside her and pulls her into a hug.

"Hey honey it is ok we will get through this together remember."

After a few minutes Kate stops crying.

"Mike we both know that our jobs are important us even more so after some of the things we have had to go through what will you do without your job what will I do"

"Hey don't look at it that way. We are one bloody great team out there along with the rest of the crew on Hammersley. And if need be I will leave if it means you get to keep your job. I know how much it has helped you when things have been down for us both. Though both of us being at home all the time could be nice. Sleeping in our own bed waking up each morning to each other no worrying about being crash sailed. As we both now the Navy has no sense of timing."

Kate laughs at this. "Yes that is so true to that one."

"Go wash your face and let's get changed and go and talk to mum and dad I bet mum is upset over telling Maxine about us. She be blaming herself for everything that is about to happen."

"Ok" Mike kisses the top of Kate's head. They both get up off the bed and get changed in to normal clothes. And then head to the lounge to talk and wait for dinner to arrive. Neither of them felt like eating while on board. But both are feeling a tad hungry now


	13. Chapter 13

_**0800hrs the following day**_

Mike and Kate are lying in bed talking when Mike's mobile goes off.

"Mike Flynn speaking"

"Yes Sir"

"You won't us there when sir"

"0930hrs ok Sir we will both be there"

"Thank you Sir"

"Bye"

"Kate honey we got to get up that was Marshall he wants us at Navcom at 0930hrs now. Something has come up and he wants to see us sooner. Go have a shower while I get breakfast sorted. He gives Kate a kiss before they both get up and start getting organised for their meeting at Navcom.

0845hrs

"Kate we better get going"

"Coming Mike" Kate yells from their bedroom. Mikes parents walk into the kitchen

"Morning mum, dad sorry we can't stay we got to go back to Navcom been called in to go in at an earlier time. We will talk when we get back."

Mike and Kate give both Mike's parents a hug before they leave

**0930hrs**

Navcom Cairns

Maxine's Office

"Morning Mike, Kate. Steve will be here in a moment. Take a sit"

Mike and Kate sit down. Steve walks into Maxine's office.

"Good morning"

"Morning Sir" both Kate and Mike say at the same time

"Ok Mike and Kate I have been speaking with your crew this morning to see if there had been anything going on board for me to warrant concern. They all said the normal happens. The non-speaking conversations, the disagreeing with each other over certain tasks, the debates you have at times. Which I thought was not right but Lieutenant Cateano and your Coxswain both said that is how it has been the whole 10years you're been on board Hammersley."

Maxine's phone starts ringing and she answers it

"Commander White speaking"

"Yes we can"

"When do they need transporting?"

"Ok I will have to get back to you once I know what boats are in"

"Yes we do"

"Ok Sir I will sort it out and have a boat ready to sail today at 1200hrs. Please make sure your guys and there and boarded by 1145hrs please."

"Bye"

Maxine hangs up the phone

"Sorry about that. The army just rang the SAS team needs to be transported back to Samaru tomorrow morning. Steve can I have a word with you."

"Sure Maxine"

Both Steve and Maxine leave her office and go off to talk somewhere else. Mike and Kate just sit in silence. Mike has his hand on top of Kate's hand which is in her lap.

In the other office Maxine and Steve are talking.

"Steve I have no choice I am going to have to send these two out on Hammersley. There is no way I can find a replacement CO and XO in such short time. We need to decide what action to take and now"

"Yes Maxine we do. They have just over 2hrs till sail time."

"Ok Maxine why don't we try this and see what happens"

Steve tells Maxine of his new plan they both agree to it.

Steve and Maxine arrive back at Maxine's office to talk to Mike and Kate about what they are planning and their new task for the day.

1000hrs

Text Message received by the crew

Crash sailed sailing at 1200hrs is there by 1030hrs to load supplies. CO


	14. Chapter 14

1030hrs

Hammersley. Port cairns

"Captain speaking all senior Sailors please report to the ships office please in 10mins. That is all"

1040hrs

Ships Office

"Right everyone here?"

"No Sir, the XO is not here" Replies Swain

"NP Swain the X already knows what I am about to tell you. As you are well aware we have been crash sailed again today. We are transporting the SAS troop back to Samaru today we sail at 1200hrs they should be here within the next 30mins. Please make them feel welcome I have already informed Bird of our extra quests. Oh and by the way I will be requiring everyone on the boat deck at 1100hrs I have some news to inform you all of. All dismissed"

"Yes Sir"

Everyone leaves the room and heads off to do their jobs. Mike heads to Kate's Cabin. Kate hears a knock on her door.

"Come in"

"Hi. You ready to do this?"

"Yes"

"Well I have called a meeting for 1100hrs on the boat deck I am just off to pipe it over the speakers so everyone knows."

"Right I will meet you out there soon. Just need to finish getting ready"

"Ok Kate. See you on the boat deck"

Mike heads off to the bridge to inform the rest of the crew to meet on the boat deck at 1100hrs.

1100hrs

All the sailors are on the boat deck talking waiting for their CO and XO to arrive. Mike and Kate arrive to the boat deck Kate stands semi behind to the right of him so her left hand side is semi hidden by him. Mike has his hands behind his back. Commander White and Commander Marshall are also present.

"Ok Crew as you can see we have Commander White and Commander Marshall here. As you are well aware they met us at the docks last night. And you are all must be wondering what is going on for us to be graced with both their presence. The reason for this was yesterday while we were on our way to Samaru to pick up the SAS troops; they got informed of my marriage to Kate"

The crew sound a bit stunned and shocked to hear this news. Nikki and Swain both have a grin on their face. The SAS turn up including Captain Jim Roth

"Ok I can see it is a total shock to you all. Now due to the fact we both have been working together as a team for 10yrs now Steve and Maxine have both agreed to allow both of us to stay on board Hammersley. Now I have just noticed the SAS have arrived so any other questions we will happily answer for you later on. Dismissed"

The crew walk and give Kate congratulate them both. Maxine and Steve watch.

"I think we did the right thing Maxine leaving them together and on board" says Steve.

"I agree" Steve and Maxine both leave

Jim notices everyone hovering around Mike and Kate he also notices the two officers from last night are also here. Jim sees the happy face of Kate and the name change on her uniform.


	15. Chapter 15

Jim is on the docks helping unload the SAS gear. He looks towards Hammersley seeing the action on the boat deck.

Kate looks happy today. And why has she got Flynn on her uniform shirt. She must be wearing one of Mike's shirts. Jim thinks to himself.

"Come on boys let's get this stuff on board" say Jim to his team.

Back on board Hammersley

X and Nav are in their cabin.

"Nav I need a favour from you"

"What is it X"

"Can you make sure I am not left alone with Jim by any change I just have this feeling their might be trouble and I prefer if there is always an extra person around.

"Sure X thou I can't believe you hide this from us. You are going to have to full me in on the details on our next shore leave." Kate rolls her eyes at Nikki.

"Maybe Nav. Anyway better get to the bridge we set sail soon." They both leave the room and head to the bridge.

Nav and X arrive at the bridge. Swain, RO and Charge are already up there.

1145hrs

"Anyone seen the Boss" asks Kate

"He said he would be in his cabin and to get him before we leave something about paperwork Mam" responds Swain

"Ok thanks Swain I will go get him up so we can get ready to leave" Kate leaves the Bridge to get the CO. Swain sits down in his chair grinning. Nikki looks over at Swain

"What up with you Swain"

"Nothing Nav"

"Come on Swain you smiling like the cat got the mouse what is it"

"Well Nav I can bet you this trip back to Samaru will be interesting and I can what to see the look on one Captain Roth's face when he finds out about the X." Nav just nods her heads and has a little giggle.

"Captain has the ship" is the next thing that they hear on the bridge.

"Right Swain are we ready to leave" asks Mike

"Yes sir"

"Ok Swain take her out"

"Yes Sir"

1330hrs

Bridge Hammersley

Charge, RO, Swain, Nav, CO and Xo are all on the bridge. Bird arrives with hot drinks for them all.

"Thanks Bird"

"Sir I have a mayday call coming through"

"Just wait RO let's see if anyone else picks it up first" replies Mike. A few minutes later

"Desert Queen this is Australian Warship Hammersley what is your mayday" Mike talks to the person on the other end. They start changing course to go help.

5mins later Captain Roth appears on the bridge.

"Excess me but why are we changing course?"

"Responding to a mayday call Jim" replies Mike. Jim walks over towards Kate who is over at the radar with Nav and Bird. Mike is in his Chair. Mike watches Jim move over towards Kate.

"RO can you get Navcom on the line for me please"

"Sure Sir" Mike looks at Kate. He can see she is uneasy

"X do you won't to let Maxine know about our mayday we are responding too"

"Yes Sir" Kate walks away from Jim and as she passes Mike is mouths Thanks to him. She takes the Stat phone form RO.

"Commander White, Lieutenant McGregor speaking" Mike and Swain both try not to laugh at her. Mike shakes his head.

"Sorry Mam. Just habit" Jim looks at Kate. He still sees Flynn on her uniform.

"Yes Mam I will try and remember for next time" Kate is giving Mike that shut up and don't say anything look.

"We are in the process of responding to a mayday call. A boat with some engine trouble Mam. We are an hour away. It will mean we won't get the SAS troops drop off on the island at the planned time."

"Yes Mam"

"Bye" Kate hangs up the stat phone. Swain is still grinning

"Swain it is not funny now stop smiling or I will have you cleaning something with a toothbrush" replies Kate. Swain stops grinning.

"Yes Mam"

"X you do know you answered the stat phone incorrectly don't you" replies Mike with a huge grin on his face. Kate moves back over towards Nav.

"Bird can u get on the EOD and keep an eye out for our the boat we are looking for please"

"X I asked you a question are you going to reply" asks Mike in a more boss type tone

"No Sir I am not" replies Kate with a grin on her face. Swain and Nav start cracking up laughing. Jim stands there wondering what is going on here.


	16. Chapter 16

Jim is on the bridge trying to figure out what is going on here. Yesterday they were in a bad mood. Snapping at everyone and not wanting to talk much then today they are all sweat as and being cheeky to each other. Jim decides he wants to talk to Kate.

"X, do I have to remind you that when I ask a question you are meant to respond"

"No Sir I just decided not to answer that question" Swain is trying not to laugh and is shaking his head just like Nav.

"Sir I have a visual on the EOD" Pipes Bird

"Thanks Bird" replies Mike

Jim walks over to Kate. And places a hand on Kate arm.

"Kate can we talk please and in private if at all possible." Asks Jim. Mike whips his head around not looking to happy about Jim wonting to talk to Kate in private. Kate removes her arm from his touch.

"Jim anything you won't to ask me you can do in front of these guys. But right now I need to get the boarding party ready to go." Replies Kate

Kate pipes Hands to boarding stations and then leaves Jim follows her.

Once they are some distance from the bridge. Jim grabs Kate arm.

"What the hell is going on up there? Yesterday you two could hardly talk to each other let alone anyone else and then today you are the total opposite. And what is up with this Flynn name on your uniform yesterday you had McGregor did something happen to your gear that you have to wear his stuff. HE doesn't care for you can't you see he still on his bloody ship"

"Jim let go you are hurting me"

"Hurting you. What about him (Jim points in the direction of Mike) he has never stopped hurting you. He can't even choose you over his dam boat for Christ sake. HE has always been known to be married to his boat. When will you learn?" Kate is trying to get out of Jim hold.

"Jim let me go" Kate screams. Mike hears her screaming. He jumps from his chair with Swain following suit.

"No Kate I am not letting go till you explain to me what is going on. I am not letting you brush this aside as if it does not matter"

Mike and Swain find Jim and Kate. Jim still has a firm hold on Kate. Kate is crying.

"Jim let her go" replies Mike

"Why, what is it to you."

"More than you know Jim. Now please let Kate go"

"Mike this has nothing to do with you go back to your bridge and steer your beloved boat" Mike is starting to get very cross

"Jim please listen to him let me go"

"Jim you heard the lady now let her go" Mike steps up and stands beside Kate and in front of Jim. He puts his arm around Kate's waist. And whispers something into her ear that no one else hears. Jim still has hold of Kate arm.

"Fine then but this is not over Kate I won't answer" Jim then walks off to talk to his men.

Mike brings Kate in to a hug and talks softly to her. Swain walks off to give them some space. After a few minutes Kate goes off to get ready for the boarding. Mike returns to the bridge.


	17. Chapter 17

1530hrs

Bridge Hammersley.

Jim walks up to the bridge hoping to be able to talk to Kate. He hears her talking and a few others. Then the stat phone rings. Kate answers it

"HMAS Hammersley Lieutenant Flynn speaking" Jim stands there shocked. Jim blanks out and does not hear the rest of the conversation that Kate was having. The next thing Jim sees Kate standing beside Mike. Jim walks up to Kate and grabs her arm and spins her around to talk to her.

"Kate why did you use Flynn and not your real surname when you answered the phone" asks Jim.

Mike is up out of his chair and stands right beside Kate. Everyone else on the bridge go silent and just watch too afraid to say or do anything

"Jim I have really had enough of this let go of Kate's arm right now or I have Swain arrest you." Swain gets up and moves over to the group. To be ready if needed.

"Mike this is none of your business it is between Kate and me." Replies Jim

"Sorry Jim the moment you stepped on this boat and back into Kate's life it became my business. Now please let go of my wife." Mike says this with a very strong stern voice. Kate looks at Mike and smiles. Jim lets go.

"Pardon did I hear you say Kate is your wife. Come on Flynn we all know you are married to your patrol boats. And I don't see any ring on her finger." Replies Jim in a very smart aleck tone.

Swain goes and sits back down.

"Jim we been married for a few years now. And I don't wear my rings at work they get locked in the safe till we have shore leave. It is safer that way" replies Kate. Jim is standing there totally shocked.

"But you guys can't work together the rules say so well you Navy lot get hocked up on them that is."

"We are allowed to work together Commander Marshall has approved it" Jim just stands there shaking his head not sure what next to say. Kate goes off and stands by Nav Mike goes back to his chair. A few minutes later Jim speaks up

"Mike how far off are we form samara"

"Nav how far out are we from Samaru"

"Um we should arrive about 1800hrs Sir."

"Ok there you go Jim we should be there in about an hour and half."

"Thank you" Jim then walks off the bridge heading back to his men. Thinking to himself. Wow that was interesting finding out those two are married oh well there goes my chance with Kate. Thou how can he give her everything she wants if they are on the boat together.


	18. Chapter 18

"Well that went better than planned" Kate says to Mike as they sit down to eat after dropping off the SAS to Samaru.

"Yes. I was expecting more from Jim but he seemed very professional over it all." Mike replies back as they both eat and go over reports at the same time.

"At least it's out in the open now, no more hiding it all." She says relief flooding her voice.

Mike turns and looks at her. "It's good to have this out in the open for all to know about, but remember we did talk about this for a long time before deciding to hide it all. Never forget honey it was for us and not because I am ashamed of this of us."

"I know that Mike, there was no other way around it and at times it has been the best thing out when we found out I can't have children. Being able to work side by side with you while dealing with that news was the best medicine. There is no way I would have gotten through it had I been alone on shore, or out at sea. No your right it was the right thing to do for us. The brass may not think so but right now I don't really care about them." She says as she goes back to her report, Mike's hand running up and down her back providing some comfort he knows how hard it was on her to not be able to have children without going through a costly IVF round and there would still be no guarantee that she would still conceive. So they decide to not bother with it, deciding that the heart ache it would cause the raging hormones and such and then trying to be on shore in Cairns at the right time was a mission, it was just not worth it in the end. They were both happy and that was all that mattered to them now.

"At least now they know."  
>"Yea well they are properly waiting for me to post off to have a family, little do they know."<p>

"Yea well maybe they may finally pull me off and give you that promotion you so badly deserve." He replies back.

"To be honest Mike it doesn't really bother me if I do or do not get it."

"You've changed your tune about it all."

"There are far more important things than a promotion Mike."

"True he says as he smiles at her." The two then sit there eating the rest of their dinner reading the reports. Before they are called to the bridge.

The following afternoon Hammersley arrives back in port after dropping the SAS off and attending to two mayday calls while out there, ones that they were able to fix for the owners and get them back under way.

"I just hope that they take in our work record and how well things have been going and the fact that the crew had no idea of what was going on between us as a note that we can be professional when at work." Mike says as they head to their car to head to Navcom.

"Me two we have spent over ten years working together side by side now surely that in its self should show them we can do this, work together be professional when in uniform and then be ourselves when at home."

"I don't know in a way I'm pleased they know in another I'm not."

"Why did you like keeping this a secret?" She says to him as they get into the same car."

"No it just meant no one asking us questions, or interfering in our private life. But being able to scare any guys off you now is good and now you can wear your rings all the time if you want too of cause." He says as she fiddles with the rings on her dog tags that she is still wearing.

"I properly should put these on now we aren't on the boat?" she says after a few moments of silence.

"That's your choice honey." He says to her as they drive up to base to see Maxine and Steve.

**Maxine's office**

"How was the trip?"

"Went well thank you." Comes from Mike. Kate sits there saying nothing.

"Look right now I have no idea what I should really do with you two, so for now I will leave you both on board Hammersley. This is only because I could tell from your crew and their reaction to the news you gave them yesterday and from what information I have from Swain and your Navigator that no one knew of this, and that the two of you have been professional the whole time while on board par a few incidents here and there when it involved either one of you being missing, I was informed that this was normal as you were the same when you had your cook and another sailor overboard as well as your RO, and your buffer a number of years ago. You have done extremely well to cover this entire marriage up."

"We didn't cover it up Sir. We wanted it to stay private we wanted to enjoy this just us without everyone asking questions wanting to know things that involve us and our private life. And at times I am pleased we agreed to keep it quiet it saved me, no both of us by being able to be there for each other." Kate says to Marshall and Maxine and the four sit there in silence for a few minutes before Mike speaks again.

"So what's going to happen now Steve are we being Court Marshalled?"

"At this stage I'm still not sure Mike. There is fifteen years' worth of information we need to go through with you both, the last ten years being the most. The Brass and head office have left it up to me to decide because frankly they don't want to deal with this, more so the fact it means dealing with two of our finest officers, ones they are proud of. Even though you haven't gotten the promotion Kate doesn't mean they don't think highly of you it meant breaking up a good working team plus to be honest Mike is better off out on the water than behind a desk."

"See how is that meant to be of help to us when neither one of us can get off, we tried for transfers they got turned down just like Kate's promotions. In the end we just gave up and decided that if this is the way you guys want things then fine but it wasn't going to stop us from doing what we had planned to do once on different ships or one of us ashore. This job it isn't easy on a good day, long hours, loads of paperwork, days, weeks even months away from home takes its toll on all involved. Our Coxswain marriage has hit the rocks so many times due to the long periods we are away on patrol with only short stops at home. Then there are several others who have partners who they hardly see as well. One of us would have loved to be on shore and had done this the right way but when they won't do it what choice does it leave you. Wait another, what five, ten years before they finally do something. Then it be too late to have a family, no we choose to not ignore the frat rules but to just be happy if we couldn't get off why not be happy at home in private." Mike says to Steve and Maxine.

"How did you two get away with living together but having two separate houses?" Steve asks them

"Well that was easy we never invited anyone around if we had get together they were always somewhere else mostly the pub, and any lengthy time on land we would head to mum and dad Bach at Mission Bay there we could be ourselves and not worry about running into anyone we knew the was navy related." Mike replies back with Kate just sits there again not saying anything letting Mike talk for her, and Maxine sees this and is not sure what to think about all of this. Kate is normally very vocal on things and always putting in her view on it all but not this time and this has Maxine wondering what is really going on in her head.

"Maxine what is Hammersley rotation at present?"

"They are meant to be in port for a couple more days. Hammersley is meant to be having some work down on its engines, just routine maintenance but it hasn't been done yet as I have to keep sending them out. They are due for two weeks solid down time but as yet I can't even be sure I can give it to them not with the Chandlers being out right now."

"When is she due to be ready to go?"

"Yea that is the million dollar question Steve they thought it would be Monday but they still got issues with her and her running, they won't release her till she passes the sea worth test they do."

"They still unable to find the fault?"

"They found some but not all, they doing a full replacement of the computer chips and that on her right now they hoping that will fix it. She did get damage badly when things went wrong on them."

"Ok you two for now you can stay working together but as soon as I hear of anything that is not professional happening on board Hammersley you both be off quicker than you can say but Captain Marshall."

"We've done it for years now Sir I can't see there being any problems with still doing it." He says back to him.

"So when do you two think you will be having a family then?" Comes from Maxine and she sees Kate tense up quickly and the look of worry on her face as she turns to look at Mike.

"That won't be happening Max." Mike says quietly to the room.

"Why not don't you two want children?"

"It's not a case of not wanting them it's more the case we are unable to have them. We could go through IVF but we have been told that the chance of it working is very low as they can't find out why Kate can't get pregnant and they said often with those types of cases where they can't explain why IVF doesn't work either so we decided not to bother with it and just be happy for what we have." Mike says and Kate says nothing at all about this. The room is silent after this has been said.

"Ok you two go home have some down time while you can." Maxine says and then they are dismissed leaving Maxine and Steve alone in her office to talk.

"Now I understand why they have kept it so private it would have been harder on them having to tell people that they can't get pregnant more so for Kate she hates not being able to do what she sets her mind to."

"And being together going through that would have been a huge help. When I found out that I would have problems getting pregnant and then after having Ryan told I may never get pregnant again wasn't easy and not having Stuart around for support at times was hard." Maxine says to Steve. She can now understand why Kate was the way she was when children were brought up.

The two talk some more before heading off for the evening.

**Six months later.**

"I hate the word Crash Sailed." Kate moans when they are cruising out to pick up the SAS yet again.

"Stop moaning Kate."

"I'm tired Nav I just want to go back to bed."

"You still tired X?" asks Mike and everyone can hear the worry in his voice.

"Yes I am ok so just leave me alone would you?" She says as she marches off the bridge and to her cabin.

"That time of the month sir?" Swain asks Mike as they look at each other both understanding how their woman get when that time of the month hits.

"Not that I know of Swain." He says but is then cut off by the Stat phone ringing. As he is talking on the phone his mind is also with Kate, trying to figure out why she has been in a foul mood with him for the last few days, she has even been sleeping loads at home and her still being tired worries him. Nothing he can do now they are out at sea yet again.

"So Sir you taking over for Maxine next week I hear?" Swain says after Mike is off the stat phone.

"Yep she is off on holiday and since Hammersley is in for those two weeks the Brass decided ot place me in her chair."

"No rest for you then."

"No instead of getting two weeks off like the rest of you I will be working."

"Yea but Sir at least we know we can't be crashed sailed." Comes from Charge.

"Good point there Charge." Mike says the rest of the trip they sit and talk four hours later they are about thirty minutes off from Samaru and Kate hasn't been back to the bridge since she stormed off.

"Sir Do you want me to pipe the X or go get her?" Asks Nav.

"I will go Nav she is in a grump with me I will wake her then it's only me she is biting her head off at not any of you."

We walks down to her cabin and lightly knocks and gets no answer so he slowly opens the door and doesn't see her on her bed but the next sound has him worried. He moves to her bathroom.

"Kate you ok?" He says as he bends down beside her.

"Can you make the boat stop rocking please?" she says before she throws up again, she is looking very pale and sick.

"Your to stay here, Nav can lead this boarding with Dutchy. And once we are home you're going to the doctor." He says to her.

"It's just the flu Mike I'll be fine in a few more days." She says before vomiting again the sound sounding so horrible to Mike that he wishes right now he didn't have a warship to run and was at home with her so he could look after her.

"If you need me you know where I am I will send Swain down to check you over." He says before heading back off to the bridge."

"Nav you're leading this boarding, the X is sick she can't go." He says as he pipes hands to boarding stations.

"Swain you're to stay here please and go check on Kate she looks sick as. She may need rehydrating and some meds to stop her from vomiting." Mike says to Swain before Swain then heads off to Kate instead of the boarding party like he thought he would be involved with.

**An hour later **

"How is she Swain?" Mike asks as they wait for the RHIBS to return back to Hammersley?"

"She is in the ward room now. She is asleep and has fluids running into her. How long has she been off like this?"

"She's been tired for a few days now and has been sleeping heaps. She thought she was just coming down with a bug or something as she has also struggled to be able to eat and drink. I wanted her to stay at home but she refused to stay said she was fine enough to come along."

"Well she needs to go straight to the hospital once we dock back in Cairns Sir."

"No problem Swain I'll make sure she goes." He replies back.

They arrive back in Cairns in the early hours of the morning. An ambulance is on the docks to take Kate to the hospital. She has still been vomiting and Swain has kept the fluids running into her via the IV line he had set up. He is concerned for her as she has been vomiting for most of their trip and with her not eating or drinking properly her body has nothing left to go on.

Kate insisted on Mike staying back and doing his job and then coming into the hospital once everything had been done and the reports sent via email to Maxine. He didn't like it but she put up enough of a fight in her weaken, sick state that he gave in.

It was close to two hours later before Mike arrived in his wife's hospital room. He was so relieved to see her sleeping again. Her face was still very pale, as he took in her surroundings. He noticed she still had her uniform on, well what she had on when she left Hammersley and she also still had fluids going running into her. He gentle takes her hand when a doctor walks in.

"You must be her husband, I'm Dr Brad McMillan."

"Mike Flynn." he replies back with as they both shake hands.

"Now we have what your medic wrote down here now is there anything else you can add of how she was at home before she sailed."

"We work on the same boat so everything that our medic wrote down does include how she has been at home as well."

"Ok that is good to know. Now we asked your wife some questions and she answered them but we have a few more to ask you, are you ok answering them while she is sleeping?"

"I will do my best."

"Ok is there a chance she could be pregnant?"

"No Chance of that we've been trying for years with no luck. We have seen several specialists who are unable to figure out why."

"When was this?"  
>"About four years ago now, we've been married for five and half years, together for seven, and in that time nothing."<p>

"Ok, now does she normal eat well?"

"Yes she does, plus she usually takes a multi vitamin as the type of work we do is very demanding. She makes sure she is always in good shape and health. This is the first time in about three years that she has been really sick, she may get the odd cough or running nose but it never affects her to this degree."

"Anything new in your lives, like more stress? Or a family member passing away?"

"Nope everything been going like clockwork. That same as the last eleven years." Mike replies back to the Doctor and he looks oddly at Mike.

"I thought you said you had been together for seven years?"

"In a relationship for seven and worked side by side for eleven. Kate is my Executive Officer, or 2IC on Hammersley the Patrol Boat that I am Commanding Officer of."

"Ok. Has there been anything else out of the normal for her over the last week or so that you have noticed?"

"Only that she seemed to be extra tired and moody, fine one moment grumpy the next was hard to keep track of it all really. She said she was most likely coming down with some bug of some kind so I just left her alone."

"Why do you keep asking these questions?"

"We are just covering all our bases in a few hours we should now the results of her blood tests."

"Ok thank you doctor." Mike says as the doctor gets up and leaves the room. A number of thoughts running through Mike's head now.


	19. Final Chapter

"Hey you how you feeling?" Mike says to Kate when he notices that she has woken up.

"I feel better than before." She says to him.

"That is good to hear." He replies back as he gentle runs his hand through her hair.

"How much longer do I have to stay here for?" she asks him.

"I have no idea honey." He says to her as she moves over some so he can lie down beside her.

"Is there anything you want first?"

"No I don't feel like eating I just want your arms around me." She says not being too happy about being hooked up to an IV and being in hospital. Mike climbs on to the bed with her and pulls her onto his chest and she snuggles down and into him. They lay like that for some time, his hand running through her hair, as they just relax in each other's company not even talking. It's a comfortable silence between the two.

Three hours later

"Kate, how are you feeling now?"

"Still tired and not feeling so well. Can I go home and just let this cold runs its course."

"Well I could let you go home and let this cold run its cause if it was a cold. While doing your blood work was did an HCG test do you know what that is?" he asks her

"Yes I do and as I told you earlier I can't get pregnant." She replies back frustrated at the doctor.

"Well we triple check it Kate and it says you are and this machine that is just coming in is going to help me find out how far along you are." The two sit there stunned. At what has just been said.

"Excuse me but we were told she was unable to get pregnant."

"Yes I know I contact the person who you dealt with and she explained it all to me. It is possible but it would take a miracle which I say is what has happened for you two. Now Kate I need you to lie down on the bed and pull up the bottom of your shirt. The gel I am going to put on is going to be cold but don't worry after a few moments it will warm up to your own body temperature. The doctor says as he gets the gel out and puts some on Kate's tummy, then gets the wand out and starts to move it around.

"Kate when did you last cycle?" He asks her and she just replies, they still don't think the doctor is right with saying that she is pregnant. They have been down this road so many times before now.

"Three weeks ago, not due for another week." I have a five week cycle before you go asking." She states to him.

He moves it around pushing down hard at times.

"Ok well it looks like our blood results are correct. You see this here and that slight flicking you notice on the screen, well that is your baby and going by the size you are about nine weeks along."

"Is that really inside me?" Kate asks the doctor.

"Yes Kate it is. That is your baby."

"But how, why now?"  
>"I have no answer to those questions Kate. But looking at this everything looks perfect so far. Now if you look since the little one has moved, this is their head here, and down here are the legs." Mike and Kate look on and just steer at the picture on the screen the doctor prints off several photos for them.<p>

"Here are some pictures for you two to take home."

"Mike I can't believe this we finally going to be parents." Kate says her voice so full of excitement as the two shares a kiss. For the doctor it is days like today that makes his job so worthwhile. Being able to bring news like this to a couple is just unbelievable.

"Now Kate we do need to keep you in for at least the night. I want to get you hydrated fully and hopefully once you are hydrated you shouldn't feel as sick. You are going to need to let your body rest when it needs it, but you are going to have to remember to drink at least even if you don't eat make sure you drink. I would also like you to start taking a pre-natal vitamin. It should help with symptoms but also help the baby that is growing inside of you. Also you may not like me for this but I want you on shore from now on. Your last patrol has shown your body can't handle the motion of the boat."

"If that is what you recommended I will do it." She says. Having seen the proof of the baby inside her tummy and it starting to sink in she is prepared to do whatever it takes to make sure nothing happens that she may lose the baby.

Several hours later Maxine and the crew now know that Kate is pregnant and that she has another six months approximately before the baby is born.

Six months later

Mike and Kate are looking at their perfect little girl. It took Kate fifty three hours to deliver their precious little gift, but she did it with Mike beside her the whole way.

Mike was even more pleased now that he had pushed for a shore posting being able to be there in the last three months of pregnancy to help Kate and seeing her blossom and glow was amazing for him, but what he loved most was being able to be there right through the whole delivery and not having to rush off to Hammersley or worse be stuck out at sea when it happened.

Kate had a trouble free pregnancy par some morning sickness but after following doctors and her midwifes recommendations she started to feel good and the rest of her pregnancy she enjoyed greatly.

"So honey what are we going to call her?" Mike asks as he watches Kate feed their child. A smile gracing his face.

"Anne." Kate says to him as she looks at him

"Anne Joy Flynn." He says and they both agree to the name.

Not long later both mother and child are asleep and Mike falls asleep in the chair in their room.

Both totally happy with what was ahead for them with a child that they thought they would never have, both enjoying shore posting, but at present Kate was on maternity leave, and everything was just coming so naturally for her. Anne and she just got the breastfeeding down so well. Something Kate was worried about after hearing of the struggles Sally had to breastfeed Chloe.

Three months later and Kate still loved being at home looking after Anne. For a work alcoholic like herself and someone so use to routine and strict rules the whole being mother thing wasn't so bad, she had relaxed more and had learnt that babies you can set some rules but others you have no control over. Mike mother was always a phone call away for her anytime day or night and man did she ring her often.

Mike loved coming home to a family, to the warmth and love that was always coming off the two ladies that he loved so dearly.

Anne was six months old when Mike got promoted to Captain and then given the job of running Navcom Cairns, Kate had returned to work in a part time position and Mike mother and father had moves to Cairns to look after their grandchild while Kate worked as Mike's 2IC.

The great team that was on Hammersley was now running Cairns Naval Base. And their work ethic was rubbing off on all around. The Brass was noticing the improvement in everything coming from that area. Including the improvement in the capture rate of the patrol boats. Steve was starting to feel relieved that he had made the right choice for the two and the Brass were also pleased with his decision as it was now rubbing off on others as well.

Anne was one before Kate returned back full time to her naval duties she still refused to be out at sea fill time but did full in if they needed her, though each time she was out there she missed her family, she started to wonder how other sailors did it more so when leaving for long periods of time.

By the time Anne was two Kate was now back out at sea full time having been promoted and given the command of Hammersley, she was sure her husband had, had a hand to play in what was going down. But the more she did it the more she enjoyed having her own command. She missed Mike and Anne but she knew Anne was in safe hands with her mother in-law and there was no one else par Mike she would trust with the care of her daughter than he in-laws.

Kate had been at the helm of Hammersley for a good year now when she started to feel unwell again. Hammersley had just been crashed sailed yet again and she was starting to get pissed off with Mike at the amount of well more the lack of down time the crew were having. Sally was pissed as well as Swain had hardly been home for the last four months. As Hammersley pushed through a storm to head out to a mayday call her stomach was doing flip flops and she had to quickly disappear to her cabin to throw up. When she arrived back Swain asked if she was ok she said she would be fine once they were able to get some time out and recharge the batteries. Little did she know that it would be another two weeks and her collapsing at home for her to take what she thought as the flu more seriously. She was rushed off to hospital again. Of course the two hadn't bothered to use any protection when making love and they were shocked to find out that Kate was pregnant again. But the shock was short lived and was replaced with joy.

Seven and half months later they welcome a little boy into the world that was named Brain Patrick Flynn. The two talked and Mike went and got the snip. Not that they didn't want any more kids but with both their age they decided that two was enough.

Their family was now finally complete.

"You know baby I can't but thank you mother for telling the brass about our marriage." Kate says as the two curls up in bed on their first night home with Brain.

"Why is that honey?" He asks enjoying having her in his arms.

"It's given us our family." She says the two smile and then fall off to sleep both pleased now that they were crashed sailed that day and their secret was finally in the open.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all of you who have read this story and have leaved feedback. <strong>

**As you can tell this is the last chapter for this story. **

**I do hope you feel that I have rounded it off well :)**

**I am going to finish off my other stories before I start anything new. Though I do have a number of completed Sea Patrol story's I just want to get the ones i have started finished first :)**


End file.
